The present invention relates to inline sample processing on Douglas Scientific's Nexar® platform, specifically thermal management of an array tape path and chemistry performed in the array tape.
The current array tape platform uses a traditional polymerase chain reaction (PCR)-based approach for single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) detection. The Nexar® transfers the source and assay from microplates into array tape, seals the array tape, and accumulates the array tape on spools. The array tape containing nucleic acid samples is then transferred to a Soellex® or another competing water bath product and amplified through PCR using thermocycling. The samples are then often centrifuged in order to draw the samples to the bottom of the array tape wells. This process simultaneously helps to dry the array tape. Subsequently, the array tape is loaded onto a detection instrument, such as the Araya®, which detects SNP presence in the sample using fluorescent detection.
The current array tape platform requires three separate instruments, thus requiring manual transfer of tape spools between instruments. Furthermore, the Soellex® can take an hour or longer to complete the required thermocycling. Centrifugation also may add longer than an hour to the process. Additionally, the array tape is processed at ambient conditions prior to entering the reaction/amplification stage. There is a need for shortening the length of time it takes to process samples using the array tape platform. There is also a need for controlling the temperature of the array tape prior to initiating a secondary process such as PCR.